


February 28, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You forgot the toy?'' Supergirl asked as she scowled at Amos.





	February 28, 2002

I never created DC.

''You forgot the toy?'' Supergirl asked as she scowled at Amos for forgetting to ask for a treat while ordering fast food.

THE END


End file.
